Senpai, estás ebrio
by Keicchi
Summary: Al regresar del festejo de Samezuka, solo quería dormir... pero sin duda estaba bastante mareado. Ni siquiera podía llegar a su cama... Okay, esta sería sin duda la ultima vez que bebería alcohol. [Rin x Nitori][OneShot]


_**A/N:** _Holis... Mientras me tomaba un respiro de mi pausa escribiendoel capitulo 19 de_ Libre... _se me vino esto a la cabeza. Estos cabezas de chorlito, ugh... los detesto (?) el chocolate no es bueno, es rico pero no es bueno. Ahora no puedo dejar de saltar ._.

**ADV:** leve yaoi (?... nah, no hay ninguna advertencia supongo, solo preparen su estomago para la ternura, ugh.

Para los que leen_ Libre,_ pueden tomar esto como una mini historia POV de Rin... así sería mas interesante ewe

Si te gusta, dejas review pero me cuentas algo de tu vida además (?

whoops~ *huye antes de que los followers de ese fic vengan y le ahorquen por aún no haber hecho update*

* * *

_Senpai, estas ebrio._

A pesar de que Nitori había regresado solo unos minutos después de saludarle, se preguntó por decima vez en el día si habría sido lo mejor. En tercer lugar, Samezuka había quedado tercero en el campeonato regional. No era un mal número, no. Simplemente necesitaban apuntar mucho más alto de ahora en más. Eso, sin embargo, no retraso el festejo de los alumnos. Cuando el capitán extendió su mano en el aire, todos sabían de que se trataba, incluso Nitori Ai'ichiro, a pesar de que jamás había participado en uno de ellos. Todos eran más ruidosos que de costumbre, y no es como si eso le molestara, pero la cara de perro de Matsuoka Rin no lo traía sin cuidado.

Eso que intentó por muchos medios convencerlo de que su tiempo y desempeño habían sido excelentes (lo cual era verdad, para él), pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo veía perder todo tipo de expresión en su rostro más que la de un enojo que no tenía destinatario. Contó hasta diez como si fuera un conjuro, dentro de su mente. Suspiró como su costumbre lo dictaba, y regresó a su asiento.

_-¿Senpai...?_

Su rostro apuntaba hacía la ventana, así que solo encontró contacto visual con sus hebras rojizas. Rin estaba acostado sobre el asiento, con las piernas estiradas despreocupadamente y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Aún estaban sobre el autobús del que habían dejado el lugar del torneo, y las luces artificiales del interior empezaban a hacerse más notorias que las luces violáceas del atardecer.

_-¿Uh?_

Apoyó su rodilla sobre el respaldo en un impulso al girar sobre la silla. -¡Lo hizo muy bien hoy! F-Fue increíble... así que, no te preocupes. Él no se dio la vuelta ni menos contestó, pero el de pelo grisáceo sintió un poco de alivio por creer que al menos le estaba escuchando. Bajó la cabeza. -...A diferencia de mí... debo esforzarme un poco más para llegar a ser tan bueno como tú...

El conductor del transporte empezó a pegar bocinazos, seguramente irritado con el transito a estas horas. A diferencia del chofer, los demás parecían rebozar de energía y alegría, siendo que cada vez sus voces parecían elevarse más. Ai no tenía problemas con el ruido, al menos no en cierto grado.

Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, intentando no volver a suspirar de nuevo. Tal vez todo esto del campeonato no era realmente lo importante, ¿verdad?

_-Nitori-kun~ - Elevó su cabeza y encontró a otro joven de cabello oscuro._

_-¿Sasabe-kun?_

Él otro sonrió. _-¿vendrás a la cena verdad?_

_-¿Cena?_

_-¡Para festejar por el ranking! El capitán nos llevará a comer y a beber~_

_-Ya veo...-Luego de unos segundos, giró su cabeza. -¿Senpai, irás a...?_

_-No._

_-O-oh._

Aunque Nitori negó una y otra vez, la fuerza de sus compañeros pudo más para traerlo al lugar. Le hubiera gustado gritar que prefería quedarse con Rin senpai pero... no, bueno, si lo hizo.

Era un simple pero elegante restaurante estilo inglés. No tenía pinta de ser uno de esos lugares a los que entraría alguna vez en su vida, sinceramente. Todo el grupo (de casi veinte integrantes) ingresó ruidosamente, y sorpresivamente no fueron reprimidos por eso. Que el capitán fuera amigo del dueño ya cambiaba completamente el asunto. Juntar varias mesas fue suficiente para hacer una mesa larga como las de la realeza, irónicamente. La comida no solo fue gratuita, sino que deliciosa. Aunque él usualmente carecía de un apetito voraz, hoy fue bastante productivo. La carne de cerdo había sido el plato más delicioso que había probado en años, sin duda. Ai contestó las preguntas de otros por aquí y por allá, pero generalmente se mantuvo callado observando al azar, nada en concreto.

_"¿Como estará Rin senpai? Me pregunto si ya estará durmiendo... y son más de las once y cincuenta."_

Una mujer de sonrisa impecable sirvió en su copa abundantemente, así como hizo con la de todos los demás. Al levantar sus vasos, un estruendo sacudió el restaurante (sus gritos). Nitori apoyó la boca sobre el vidrio al sentir el cosquilleo de la fría bebida. -¿...Esto es...?

-¿eh? Es _champagne. -_Su compañero pronunció con más dificultad de la que debía.

Ai pestañeó varias veces. -¿Alcohol? P-Pero algunos de nosotros aún somos menores. El sabor era dulce, luego al tragarlo raspaba su garganta con amargura. No parecía muy agradable pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, parecía darle más y más sed.

-Meh,-hundió la cara en la copa y murmuró -Es solo por esta vez, no hay problema.

Sasabe sin duda no parecía tener problemas, pero no fue tan así al final de la noche cuando lo terminaron cargando, entre risas.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? - El de ojos celestes ofreció al ver el balanceo entre sus tres compañeros.

-Ah, no te preocupes, Nitori ¡Esta bien! ¡Jajá!

Él torció la boca un poco mientras esperaba que terminaran de subir al autobús. Comparado con la energía de la tarde, se podría decir que ahora tenían aproximadamente... -36%. Subió y se acomodó en el lugar de siempre, pero esta vez dándose cuenta de la situación consideró que sería bueno volver a mirar por la ventana. Desde que había empezado a sentarse con Rin, había dejado que él se pusiera del lado de la ventana. Nitori amaba observar la cuidad detrás del vidrio, pero ese fue un gusto que no pudo volver a darse en mucho tiempo. Finalmente hoy habría una pequeña excepción.

Los edificios brillaban como las estrellas ausentes en el cielo. Las luces parecían mágicas cuando el autobús aceleraba y parecían dejar un trazo fluorescente al alejarse de su vista.

Tal vez tenía un poco de sueño.

Pestañeó varias veces mientras apoyaba su cabeza un poco sobre el vidrio. El temblor del movimiento era algo relajante. Aún se escuchaban algunas risas ahogadas, algunas voces charlando en el fondo. Pero generalmente, era bastante tranquilo. Estaba feliz de haber venido, pero pensó que sin duda hubiera sido mejor haber estado con Rin.

Cuando el transporte los dejó en la puerta del instituto, las habitaciones parecían bastante lejos, más que usualmente. Al apoyarse se dio cuenta de cuan cansados sus pies se sentían, y que tan mareado en realidad estaba. A pesar de que no había tomado mucho.

No más que los demás.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y chequeó la hora. Las dos treinta era un horario bastante...

-¿Eh? ¿Las llaves...? ¿Dónde...?

Revisó su bolso dos veces hasta que halló el objeto. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Iba a ser un problema tener que golpear para entrar, ya que despertaría a senpai sin sentido. Volvió a colocar el bolso sobre su hombro, y balanceó varias veces el metal hasta que lo inserto en el lugar correcto. Dos giros y entró a su cuarto. El cuarto que compartía con Rin.

Miró a su escritorio en la penumbra y por primera vez decidió que no escribiría en su diario. Era demasiado tarde, y estaba bastante cansado. Sus pies parecían flotar mientras estiraba para dejar el bolso encima del armario. Mañana lo acomodaría...

Se quitó los zapatos con lentitud y apoyó su pie sobre el escalón de metal de la cama para darse impulso. Aún con medias, el frio se coló en su piel e hizo estremecerle. ¿Desde cuándo era tan congelado? ¿La calefacción no estaba prendida?

Quiso subir otro paso más pero su pie resbaló. -¿Uh? A-Auch... ¿Por qué fue eso...?

Volvió a tomarse con los brazos de la escalera e intentó poner su pie, fallando una vez más. Rápidamente estaba empezando a disminuir la paciencia que raras veces perdía. Uno, dos, tres intentos más y se quedó sentado en el suelo donde cayó.

-Uhh...

Sus pestañas bajaban prácticamente solas... estaba tan, tan cansado. Pero no podía llegar a la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sus parpados subieron repentinamente y pegó un salto de la sorpresa. -L-Lo siento, senpai, ¿Lo desperté?

Se rascó la cabeza con un soplo. -Es obvio que sí.

Aunque estaba oscuro, la luz colándose por la cortina de la ventana era suficiente para apreciar los gestos de su compañero. Nitori ladeó la cabeza un poco mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.

-como dije antes, ¿Que estás haciendo?

-Solo... quiero ir a dormir pero por alguna razón sigo cayendo al pisar el escalón.-Lo murmuró con una naturalidad e inocencia típica de su persona.

Rin suspiró de nuevo. -¿En serio estas complicado por eso...? increíble...

El de orbes celestes apoyó sus codos sobre los pies de la cama de Rin, tomó un pequeño impulso y subió a ella, como hacía de vez en cuando que hablaban ahí. Sobó sus ojos con fuerza, pero la sensación pesada no se desvaneció. El pelirrojo le miró del otro lado, con las sabanas aún apoyadas sobre sus piernas. Nitori estiró sus manos, pero al final del trayecto solo cayó de cara contra las mantas.

-Después de todo... no importa, me quedaré a dormir aquí...- Farfulló ahogando su trompa en la tela.

-¿¡Nitori!? ¿Qué demonios...?

Aunque era liviano en comparación con él, no era una posición agradable la que él había adaptado (al menos no para Rin). Ai cerró sus ojos e inspiró con fuerza y luego más despacio. El aroma de su cuarto era tan familiar ahora como el de su propio hogar, al que a veces solía extrañar. Pero estaba bien ahora, estaba bien aquí y con senpai.

-Hey, ¿En verdad vas a quedarte ahí? -Pasaron los segundos y no recibió ninguna respuesta. La molestia del pelirrojo solo iba incrementando. -Mueveteee... eres pesado, ugh. -Lo tomó debajo de los brazos e intentó levantarlo, sorprendido de que en verdad era más corpulento de lo que pensaba. Nitori no se resistió, pero tampoco era como si estuviera ayudando.

-Senpaaaaaai

-¿Uh? ¡Si estás despierto muévete de una maldita vez!

Ai sacudió la cabeza unas diez veces como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo un puchero. Era bastante similar siendo que Rin lo tenía agarrado intentando levantarlo. -Senpai... Matsuoka senpaaai... senpai... Rin senpaaaai... senpai... Rin...hic...

_-¡Deja de gritar! ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Ehhh... senpai... Rin senpai...-_ Chilló mientras sacudía sus manos. Su cabeza aún pesaba un poco, pero comparado a eso, el tacto de Rin sobre los costados de su torso, difería bastante. Sintió un cosquilleo y quería decirle que le dejara, ya que era sensible a... las cosquillas. -Hic, senpaai, ¡Rin senpaaaai! -Intentó por todos los medios pero no podía mantener una oración directa en su cabeza y repetirla con su boca, era un tanto complejo en ese momento.

_-¡Cállate de una vez!_

Empezó a soltar risitas mientras sacudía sus piernas. Ah, sus manos parecían arder, la sensación era placentera y a la vez, horrible. Sus risas se incrementaron mientras quería zafarse. Cuando Rin, sin saber que mas hacer, cedió su agarre un poco, Ai estiró sus brazos y rodeó el cuello ajeno. -Hic... hace cosquillas...

En ese extraño abrazo, el de orbe rojizo se mantuvo congelado. No creyó que algo como esto podría estar pasando en realidad. El de cabello gris duplicó su agarre y enderezó sus piernas para acercarse más. Ah, de esta forma, se sentía mucho más cálido y tranquilo. Podría estar así por años...

-¿Que estuviste bebiendo?

-Champag...champ...cham...-Farfulló pero ciertamente recordó a mitad de los intentos que en verdad no sabía pronunciarlo correctamente.

-¿Champagne? -El otro completó espléndidamente con voz plana. -En verdad... ¿cuándo de eso?

Con el pequeño hipo que aún le azotaba, Ai respondió: -No lo sé...

El de orbes rojizos chasqueó la lengua, revolviéndose aún incómodamente debajo de los brazos de Nitori. Pasaron unos minutos, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. No era nada cómodo, ni conveniente, aun así.

-Quítate de una vez por todas...

Senpai sonaba enojado,- claramente- pero Ai'ichiro no podía estar seguro. No solo porque apenas podía formar oraciones sino por el hecho de que carecía de una fuerza de voluntad aun mas grande como para moverse de la posición. Repentinamente Matsuoka apoyó una mano sobre su omóplato, palpando suavemente. El menor movió un poco la cabeza, apoyando su rostro sobre el inicio del cabello y su yugular. Rozó su fría nariz y sus labios sobre la suave piel con aroma a caoba.

Rin tuvo un escalofrío.

-Nitori. Ve a tu cama.

-...Ummm.

Volvió a refregarse, abriendo su boca levemente, marcando los latidos en el cuello ajeno. Los músculos del pelirrojo se tensaron aún más.

No era exactamente lo que planeaba esta noche.

Se tiró encima de él, alejando sus brazos con rudeza pero aún así no logró romper el contacto. Nitori literalmente colgaba de él. -Qué demonios, Nitori. Déjame.

-Rin senpai...hic...

Ahí estaba, como tantas noches había soñado, debajo de él, observándole con ojos vidriosos y sus labios sonrosados al igual que sus mejillas. Sus pupilas celestes parecían brillar hambrientos en la penumbra. Tal vez solo era su imaginación. Tal vez solo estaba soñando de nuevo. Pero el calor debajo de él se sentía más que real.

La situación lo ameritaba.

Llevó una mano a su espalda y levantó su remera. La piel ardía como si se tratara de una fiebre. El menor se estremeció al contacto y cerró los ojos por un momento, para luego volver a mostrar el celeste del cielo. Una y otra vez, sus dedos subieron y bajaron, marcando cada línea de su columna como si estuviera pintando y memorizando su forma. El más alto entrecerró sus ojos, pero no los cerró, por miedo a despertar si se trataba de un simple sueño. Nitori no mostraba signos de negarse al contacto, es más, de hecho afianzaba el agarre como si estuviera esperando que este creciera y se intensificara. Sus manos viajaron de atrás hacia adelante, comenzando desde la parte baja del vientre, cruzando en subida con unos leves temblores.

Ai estaba completamente ido, como si de una anestesia de tratara, solo dejaba una y otra vez apreciar el tacto de su compañero sobre su torso. El roce suave y firme sobre sus partes sensibles le volvió loco. Quiso chillar, al menos bajar su voz un poco, lo que terminó en un suspiro bastante sugestivo.

Rin, que hasta ahora no había dejado de mirarle a los ojos, se exaltó al escuchar su voz. Su respiración que hasta ahora se había mantenido al ras, se disparó agresivamente al igual que sus latidos.

Si no estaba soñando, mas le valía regresar a la realidad muy pronto. No podía admitir la cantidad de veces que había soñado con tenerlo. Era vergonzoso.

Se agachó y besó su mejilla con una afabilidad que Ai jamás había tenido la oportunidad de sentir antes. ¿Por qué besaba su mejilla? No lo entendía, no sabía. Pero no quería soltarle. Rozó sus labios por sus sienes, quemando con cada trazo, su respiración pesada marcando cada espacio. Terminó en la comisura de su boca, con una reluctante sensación.

Nitori sintió el cosquilleo diferente al que había sentido previamente. Este había hecho que todo su cuerpo temblase de una sola vez, sentir el peso completo de Rin sobre él era una sensación tan agradable. Empezó a reír, levemente.

-Senpai... jeje...R-Rin senpai... hic...R-Rin-

Antes de que pudiera continuar, su boca ya era completamente invadida. Una lengua ajena chocó con la suya haciéndolo con completa fruición. Uno, dos, tres movimientos y sentía que sus piernas no podían sostenerse, a pesar de estar acostado. Por eso las levantó y las envolvió en las caderas de Rin, tomándolo con fuerza, como atrapándolo. Solo siente de la otra boca un gruñido y vuelve a besarle con más vigor. A medida que pasaban los segundos, Nitori iba manteniendo el pase lento que definitivamente el mayor ya no tenía.

El pelirrojo usó su mano libre para tomar su barbilla y apretarle, en busca de que el de hebras grises abriera su boca con mayor esmero. Funcionó, y con lo cual, se sintió completamente invadido en un retorcido placer que erizó sus vellos.

_-Hgnn..._

Jadeó bajó su propia boca, apenas tratando de recuperar la respiración. Se detuvieron un momento, pero sus bocas aun a centímetros de distancia.

El sabor amargo y dulce que compartía con su saliva le fue familiar.

_-je je je, s-senpai... estas ebrio...hic...-_ sonrió descaradamente mientras presionaba el abrazo.

Rin juntó sus cejas, con su rostro enrojecido. -Él único ebrio aquí eres tú. Apestas a alcohol.

Al terminar de decirlo volvió a buscar sus labios, con más desesperación saboreando al otro como si en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecerse. Dos, tres, cuatro minutos pasaron y continuaba.

No podía conseguir suficiente de él. No era suficiente. Sus manos rodearon su cintura, rozando el pantalón deportivo de Nitori peligrosamente. Con su pulgar tanteó una y otra vez, como si estuviera esculpiendo una obra de arte. Ai le siguió, marcando de la misma forma, círculos en su espalda. Aún podía sentir el sabor amargo de la bebida en su boca, su saliva y la humedad de su boca con plena claridad. No quería detenerse, y aun así, no sabía ni que hacía.

El de orbes rojizos mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, lamió su cuello y besó su clavícula con una intensidad que parecía ir creciendo. Repetía una y otra vez el proceso para regresar a su boca, escuchando los gemidos del menor entre sus brazos.

La parte que aún mantenía con lógica en él, le recordó que la situación no era favorable. Detuvo su mano a mitad de camino, su beso de la misma forma. Ya había comprobado que no era un sueño, pero definitivamente también había comprobado que su kouhai estaba borracho hasta la medula. O al menos eso es lo que suponía.

Y él no era la clase de persona que tomaría ventaja de eso. Por mas tentador que sonara, y por más que lo deseara.

No era esta la forma en la que quería que las cosas sucedieran.

_-Ai..._

Él murmuró en su oído, haciendo que el más bajo se estremeciera tortuosamente. Escuchar su nombre de la boca de Rin lo hacía muy feliz, pero ahora mismo parecía desbordar de su mente, llevarle con locura y pasión a otro extremo de la felicidad.

_-...Rin._

Cae rendido sobre él, que aún no le soltaba. Si no tenía cuidado, terminaría devorándolo de una sola vez. Pero no valdría la pena si él era el único que lo recordaba. Nitori no comprendió, pero lo único que simplemente hizo fue acariciar su cabello. Algo que no había tenido posibilidad de hacer antes pero ansiaba mucho. Pasar sus finos dedos entre las hebras rojizas, suaves y finas. Una y otra vez repitió hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Ai simplemente abrió sus ojos y en el preciso segundo recibió un saludo de algo llamado resaca. En su cabeza se sentía como tener clavadas miles de agujas. Movió sus ojos con pesadez, trazando con la mirada las líneas de la madera, hasta darse cuenta.

_-¿eh? esta no es mi cama. -_Se sentó luego de un gran esfuerzo comprobando que su espalda también dolía. Su boca también. _-¿por qué estoy en la cama de senpai? ¿En qué momento?_

Aunque intentó rememorar, no hubo caso. No había nada más que una nube grisácea tapando sus recuerdos luego de la cena de la noche anterior.

_-Ahh, no recuerdo nada...- _suspiró. _-...Debería salir de aquí antes de que Matsuoka senpai me vea._

Escuchó el sonido de la ducha en la habitación de al lado, y supo que él aún seguía ahí. Con la mayor fuerza posible, se levantó e intentó escalar a su cama, arrojándose con pesadez por encima de sus mantas. Su boca estaba completamente seca, y sus piernas adoloridas. Mucho más después de haber nadado el día anterior. Le costaría un poco recuperarse.

Tapó su cabeza con la almohada, hundiendo su rostro en el colchón. Ah, no volvería a tomar champagne de nuevo... o como se llame.

El picaporte del baño giró y sonó al abrirse. Unos pasos resonaron despacio pero Ai los sintió clavados en su cabeza. Luego se detuvieron, y luego sonaron de nuevo.

_-Hey._

El más bajo quitó la cabeza de su almohada, atendiendo el llamado de su senpai. Él estaba con una musculosa oscura, con una toalla sobre su cabello aún goteando. En su mano sostenía una botella de agua y una tableta de píldora.

_-Deberías tomar esto...Ai._

Nitori hizo una mueca alegre mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. A pesar de que el sonido le lastimaba los oídos, la voz de Rin estaba lejos de hacerlo. Era un placer.

_-...Gracias, Rin senpai._

-x-

* * *

.


End file.
